the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy Clarke
Poppy Clarke is Jerome Clarke's younger sister. She is sneaky and sly, having a quite similar personality to her brother. She first appears in Season 2 of House of Anubis, blackmailing Jerome; and is revealed as Jerome's sister a few episodes later. She constantly asks Jerome to help her contact their father, who, unknown to them at the time, is in jail. Poppy couldn't remember her dad and that is why she wanted to meet him so badly. She does not come back for Season 3 because she chooses to attend a school closer to her dad so that she can spend more time with him. View the Poppy Clarke Gallery. Background She first appeared in House of Hello / House of Dolls. Poppy is Jerome Clarke's younger sister. She is 12 years old, and is a first-year student at Amun Academic Boarding School where House of Anubis is set in and the same one as her brother. Poppy is friends with Mara Jaffray and was blackmailing Jerome so she could get things like money and sweets to bribe other students. Poppy is manipulative and intimidating at times, but really she is a softie deep down. She is very happy to be reunited with her father again and obviously values her friendship with Mara very much. She has a strange relationship with her older brother,but she and Jerome really do love each other in the end. In the finale of Season 2, she is happy to be in one happy family with her dad and Jerome. When Mara asks Jerome about Poppy in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Jerome tells her that Poppy moved schools so that she be closer to her dad and spend the quality time with him that she had lost because of him not being in her life. Poppy is portrayed by Frances Encell. Relationships Jerome Clarke (Birth-Present; Brother) Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. She is portrayed to be very manipulative so she blackmails him when she is first introduced to the series. Poppy wants her brother's help so they can find their father. Though at first it doesn't seem so but she actually seems to care for Jerome in a way. Also Poppy often calls Jerome "Gerbil". Jerome tries protecting her by lying about their dad being a criminal. She broke into his room and found his key for the locked desk beside his bed. After Mara tells Poppy about the gem and Jerome places it back in the shield Poppy and Jerome hug each other. When Jerome does not attend her father's patrol hearing, she cries, showing care for Jerome. She reads the statement in front of the judges and saves her dad from more jail time. The family reunites at the party at the end of the season, forgiving Jerome. (See Joppy) John Clarke (Birth-Present; Father) Poppy doesn't remember anything about her father, but Mara is helping her find more information about him. She discovered that her father was in prison and decided to write to him. After learning that her father wanted to see her, Poppy went to visit him and was happy to share about her life. In the season finale, she manages to get him out of prison and back into his normal life. He and Poppy both support Jerome and Mara together. Mara Jaffray (2012-2013; Good Friends) Poppy and Mara seem to be good friends. Mara helps her find information out on her dad when Jerome shows her their dad's letter. Poppy is shown to be a Jara shipper along with her father. Mara often reasons with Jerome for Poppy and has even helped her deceive her brother. When Jerome missed their dad's hearing, Poppy asked Mara to come showing that Poppy feels very close to Mara. (See Moppy) Alfie Lewis (2012-Present; Acquaintances) Poppy and Alfie have interacted once. They know each other because Poppy has probably heard of Alfie from Jerome. Poppy also babysat Alfie when he turned into a baby, although she didn't know it was Alfie. Nina Martin (2012-2013; Acquaintances) The two seem to be acquainted. In House of Heists / House of Alibis Nina got Poppy the job to babysit Alfie. When Poppy lost Alfie, Nina seemed pretty mad at Poppy. Later on, when Poppy has Patricia's amulet around her neck, Nina and Amber stop her and ask to have it back. Amber Millington (2012-Present; Acquaintances) In House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, Amber said, "Hi Poppy." Other than this short interaction, the two characters rarely speak with each other. Eddie Miller (2012-Present; Acquaintances) The two have only interacted once. Eddie said he felt bad about the man having a girl's name. Poppy asked what uncle it was and after responding about the girls name he said it was Uncle Renee, who is really Rufus Zeno. Trivia *Jerome's nickname for Poppy is "Poopy", and her nickname for him is "Gerbil". *She has a purple piggy bank.(House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye) *She is about four years younger than Jerome, and is in the 8th grade. *Poppy found out about the Frobisher Gem through Mara. *Poppy is a Jara shipper (supporter) along with her father (John Clarke) *Poppy has a fear of public speaking; she was having flashbacks to her recital where she puked down her recorder while at her dad's hearing. *Poppy and Jerome both care for each other as siblings. *Poppy found out about her Dad being in prison because of overhearing Jerome and Mara talking about not telling her about it. *Poppy likes to prank and make deals with her brother. *Poppy made her last appearance in the Season 2 finale, House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom. *Poppy has no counterpart in'' Het Huis Anubis'' or Das Haus Anubis, making her an original character. *Poppy didn't appear in Season 3. She transferred schools to be near their dad, and Jerome admitted to suggesting the idea. *Poppy is also a descendant because Jerome is a descendant. *Poppy is the only family member that has a name that doesn't start with "J" (Jerome, Joan, and John). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis